mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spring Hill Mall
Spring Hill Mall is a regional shopping mall in West Dundee, Illinois and Carpentersville, Illinois. Anchor stores include Carson's, Cinemark, Kohl's, Macy's, Barnes & Noble and Sears. History 1980s and Opening Spring Hill Mall was developed by Homart Development Company, then owned by Sears, Roebuck & Company. The mall opened in October 1980 with two anchors, Marshall Field & Company and Sears, Roebuck & Company. Originally, Carson Pirie Scott was scheduled to open an anchor store at the location now occupied by Kohl's (originally MainStreet), but this deal was cancelled. The Carson's chain opened a Honey Bear Farm store in the west wing of the mall in October 1980. Carson Pirie Scott eventually opened a location at the mall in 1990 when former anchor Bergner's (which was added in 1981 as Bergner-Weise) was re-branded as Carson Pirie Scott. Bergner's parent company, P.A. Bergner & Co, acquired the Carson's chain in 1989 and elected to re-brand its Chicago-area Bergner stores as Carson Pirie Scott. On April 18, 2018 it was announced that Carson's would be closing as the parent, Bon-Ton Stores, was going out of business. Carson's closed permanently on August 29th, 2018. The anchor location on the northwest side of the mall opened in 1984 as Joseph Spiess Company, an Elgin, Illinois-based specialty department store company. Joseph Spiess closed the Spring Hill Mall store in 1994. This location was later Wickes Furniture, Steve and Barry's (closed February 2009), Furniture Mart (opened 2011), American Eagle Furniture (opened 2013) and Darna Furniture. This location was vacated in 2015. The anchor location at the west end of the mall opened in 1983 as JCPenney. On January 24, 2011, JCPenney announced that they would close this location by June 1, 2011. 1990s In 1994, Target Greatland, Best Buy and Chili's opened across the street from the mall. Best Buy closed in 2012, and Target Greatland closed on May 3, 2014 and later became Lifezone 360. Chili's closed in 2019. 2000s In March 2004, Barnes & Noble opened in the Sears Wing. The Marshall Field's store was renamed Macy's on September 9, 2006. 2010s In 2011, General Growth Properties, following its bankruptcy, spun off 30 mall properties, including Spring Hill Mall, into Rouse Properties. Rouse Properties was acquired by Brookfield Properties Retail Group in 2016. General Growth (later GGP) was acquired by Brookfield in 2018. In 2012, LA Fitness opened outside the mall in the former Toys R Us. The site was previously the D. Hill Nursery, which relocated to Union, Illinois to make way for the mall. The mall is actually in two cities. Two anchor wings, Kohl's and the former Carson's, are located in Carpentersville, Illinois. To this day, Carpentersville retains control over the issuance of building permits and business licenses and the village provides police and fire services to that portion of the mall solely inside Carpentersville village limits. On February 20, 2015, the owner announced plans for a redevelopment of the mall. The first phase calls for the demolition of the west end of the mall, including the food court and former JCPenney and Darna Furniture, in order to make room for a new 37,000 sq ft. Cinemark movie theater that opened in 2017. Plans also call for an entertainment and dining pavilion and re-configuring the enclosed mall into an exterior center. In November 2019, Sears announced that the Spring Hill Mall location will close in Early 2020. Gallery Videos File:MALL Spring Hill Mall. West Dundee, Carpentersville, IL|Mall Tour File:OPEN SEARS Spring Hill Mall, West Dundee IL|Sears Tour File:Macy's Spring Hill Mall. West Dundee IL|Macy's Tour File:Modded Montgomery G&P! - Sears - Spring Hill Mall - West Dundee IL|The Sears Elevator File:Montgomery Hydraulic Elevator @ Macy's Spring Hill Mall in West Dundee, IL|The Macy's Elevator File:Awesome Otis Scenic Elevator - Carson Pirie Scott - Spring Hill Mall - Carpentersville IL|The Carson's Elevator Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Illinois Category:Shopping Malls Category:Brookfield Properties Retail Group Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1980 Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Malls with Multi-Level Stores